Monika Before Story
Monika Before Story features the Main Character as President of the Literature Club. This mod does away with the psychological horror, since nobody dies and nobody turns corrupted, despite the game glitching the screen a few times. Monika is self-aware but doesn't alter the files. She claims to have made this "game". The MC is free to choose between girls without being forced to love Monika. This mod was released on September 2nd, 2018. Characters |-|Monika= Monika is the childhood friend of the MC. She's also the popular girl of the school, leading most of the clubs consecutively. But one day she quit, because of the drama, politics and in-fighting of the clubs. Debate Club was one club that she led. She is best friends with Sayori. Personality Despite her previous self, Monika is described as an athletic, intelligent and beautiful girl, she was leading clubs that contributed to her popularity, she is calm, responsible and out-going she isn't as talkative as the other club members. Occasionally she is sad about some of the decision she is taking but can hide it too well. She also pokes fun from others for comic relief. She is self-aware but likes justice and only becomes creepy and corrupts the game when MC alters the files. |-|Sayori= Sayori is the MC's classmate and Monika's best friend. Personality Sayori is described as a bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most, despite the previous self, she is spiritually-strong, perky, spunky, hardworking and a bit awkward and outgoing. She doesn't let depression take over her. She occasionally laughs awkwardly at some embarrassing stuff. She likes literature and does everything she is asked to, but she doesn't like world being too digitally attracted to their cellphones. Synopsis Notice: This section spoils the parts of the mod that aren't influenced by the player's choice. Upon entering the game it doesn't say the usual warnings of the game (like is not for kids). Shortly the music cuts and there is just Monika in the background, with 5 options: Install Mod, Load Game, Settings, Help and Quit. Upon pressing "Install Mod" the game ask the player to enter the name, the game sends MC into the neighborhood where Sayori and MC lives. Some moments later MC sees a girl running toward her. MC immediately recognizes her as Monika "childhood friend and neighbor"', MC says that they used to walk school together but she got too popular and might forget about MC. Monika shortly appears, out of breath. After MC asks Monika if she "need to catch her breath or something", she suddenly jumps. MC is confused if she wanted to speak or she let MC to do the step. MC is saluting Monika, Monika changing her pose to "gentle" as in the original game and she is surprised about how much MC changed. Monika ask MC if it's really him, "she ask to be sure", shortly she finds a excuse that she being busy and finally caught MC, MC says that he decided to stop and wait for her, Monika being against this opinion. After Monika doing the Gentle pose as saying that MC was mean leaving her behind. MC express his opinion about people judging her if she was walking with a "chump" like him upon thinking if he was her boyfriend or "something". Monika marks that MC was always insecure about them being too insecure since they were kids says that she isn't a "goddess" that all of those people should know that, MC thinks that is true and Monika doing some "pretty embarrassing things", that miss doing this with her. Shortly, Monika notices that Sayori is coming near them. Sayori has her name marked as ?????? Sayori saying "Good morning" to the MC and Monika. Monika and Sayori being close friends. Shortly after a glitch happens that flickers the screen. MC describing Sayori as: "The youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most". "Always there to cheer people up." MC convinces Sayori to come along which Sayori accepts, MC thinks that the start of the day was good as he was "walking with two cute girls," ''short after they crossed the street together and make their way to school. MC feels ''nostalgic walking with Monika again that she grown since middle school, without the screen flickering upon describing: "Monika, the most popular girl---smart, beautiful, athletic. ''a type of girl being out of her ''league".'' '' Monika heard that MC wanted to start a club. MC says that he was the President of the Literature Club. Shortly after, the screens flickers and background turns black and doing the sound effect that Monika does after being deleted from DDLC original game. MC is speaking in gibberish including mathematical signs and letters that doesn't exist in English language. Monika is frozen and a console opens that is Finalizing Mod install... "script.rpy updated successfully." "menu.rpy updated successfully." "script.rpy updated successfully." The console start to Re-install Characters... MC start to talk gibberish with black background like Yuri from the original game MC describes all the club and members actively in the game without even meeting them. "Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members:" Console starts to delete the characters. MC describes Sayori as he did already. MC describes "Natsuki as: ''Natsuki, the deceivingly cute girl who packs an assertive punch".'' The screen then flickers. MC describes Yuri as: "Yuri, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books" Then MC is spamming the chat with a black background text saying "*MMMMmmmMMMM", attempting to say Monika. Monika becomes corrupted and finally gets deleted. MC describes Monika as: ''"Monika the passionate and talented girl who never falters in determination!"'' Then the player is stuck in the Message GUI. Ten seconds later the message GUI is blank. MC says that he is super excited to make friends with everyone and help Literature Club to become a more intimate place for all his members. And then with the Corrupted Yuri Font with black background says: ''"*'''''BUT I can tell already that you're a sweet heart*''"'' *~will you promise to spend the most time with i[][]*c'[] Sound familiar to Monika making you to decide. The Console says that the "Mod Installed successfully". File Interference detected. Then the player starts to talk into a gibberish. Unable to Restart Game. Total Crash: Please Quit and Reboot. A notification appears and announces the player to restart the game, pressing Ok. will result the game closing. Upon re-opening the game all the characters appear, the music plays without cutting and the start button is replaced with New Game Music = Note: It contains the only new added songs. = File:Doki Doki Literature Club "Monika Before Story" Musical Teaser|The music that plays in Main Menu after the mod is fully installed. File:Doki Doki Literature Club "Monika Before Story" Official Soundtrack - Our Reality|Music that plays when you alter the files and Monika becomes self-aware. Category:Mods